


Pokemon XY&Z: Kalos League Victory

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: An alternate ending to the Kalos League Match between Ash and Alain in Pokemon XY&Z Episode 38. Might have certain changes and new Pokemon Moves. Enjoy!





	

“Come out, Charizard, I choose you!” Alain threw out the Pokeball, and his final Pokemon appeared with a loud and mighty roar. It flew gracefully through the air, the flame on its tail burning bright despite the rain, and landed in front of his beloved Trainer.

“Charizard, this is the final battle. Let’s give it all we got, and enjoy our battle with Greninja.” Alain told the Fire-Type Kanto starter. In agreement, Charizard roared, releasing a bout of flames into the air.

“Greninja, let’s give it our all as well! Run at it!” Ash hollered at his Greninja, his eyes burning with a fiery passion for battle. The Water-Type Kalos starter nodded in agreement, before running at full speed towards his opponent.

“Fly, Charizard!” Alain commanded. Charizard leapt up and took off, the wind whirling as he shot towards the oncoming Ninja Pokemon. “Flamethrower!” Hearing Alain’s command, Charizard let loose a mighty torrent of flames towards his opponent.

“Dodge it!” Ash commanded, and Greninja leapt up and steered clear of the flames with the astounding grace and agility of a Ninja. “Cut!” On Ash’s command, the Navy-colored frog Pokemon unsheathed a sword made entirely out of pure energy from its side and, as Charizard was about to slam into it, Greninja ducked at lightning-speed to avoid its massive claws and slammed the blade into Charizard’s belly.

Greninja was significantly smaller than Charizard, only slightly taller than Ash, but he was most certainly NOT a weakling. The force of the blow sent Charizard flying back, growling and wincing in pain as the Fire-Type clawed the ground with its hind feet to prevent itself from falling.

“Cut lands a direct hit! Charizard’s definitely feeling the pain!” The commentator’s deafening voice echoed throughout the stadium. At that point, the rainstorm, brought about by Goodra’s Rain Dance, had finally ceased, the dark, grey clouds parting the reveal the Sun, dazzling in the Sky and shining brightly as ever. “Oh, the rain has stopped! How will this affect the outcome of the battle?” The commentator hollered.   

Ash grimaced inwardly. Now that the rain had gone, Greninja no longer had a boost to his Water-Type Moves. He looked across the field to where his rival was standing. Alain’s face bore no signs of glee or inspiration, which was a good sign. Charizard most likely didn’t know Sunny Day. He was already a tough opponent to beat. Ash grinned at that thought. Alain’s Charizard was certainly strong, strong enough to be a good rival to HIS own Charizard.

“Alain! No hard feelings no matter who wins, alright?” Ash yelled across the battlefield. A smile graced Alain’s face. “Of course not, Ash! Let’s enjoy this battle to the very end!” Ash nodded.

“Key Stone, respond to my heart! Surpassing evolution, Mega-Evolve!” Alain pressed the Key Stone on the bracelet seated on his left hand, and it began to glow brightly, corresponding with the simultaneous glow coming from the Mega Stone on Charizard’s neck bracelet. Charizard roared, his muscular body rippling as tendrils of golden light connected the two Stones, engulfing the Kanto starter in a blinding, spectacular display of golden light until it subsided. When it did, Mega Charizard X, with its larger body, new horns and ebony-black body stood in its place, power radiating off it in waves as it let out an earth-shaking roar.

Ash smiled to himself. “It will be an honour to fight against such a powerful Pokemon. Greninja, let’s show them our FULL POWERRRRRR!!!!!” Ash’s voice rose to a bellow in those last two words, as Greninja’s eyes glowed red. A massive, swirling geyser of water engulfed Greninja completely, before subsiding to form a huge Water Shuriken on the Pokemon’s back. Now, at this moment, Ash-Greninja made its appearance, the red crest so reminiscent of Ash’s red cap on its head, with the super-sized Water Shuriken on its back like a Ninja carrying a pair of crossed swords.

Up in the podium, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie smiled and grinned at the sight of Ash-Greninja. Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and Sawyer mirrored their expressions of delight and happiness. Up in the judges’ panel, Professor Sycamore and the Kalos Champion Diantha looked on eagerly at the incredible Bond Phenomenon that had appeared before them.     

“There you are, Ash-Greninja. I’ve been waiting for your full power.” Alain grinned, clearly excited. In front of him, Mega Charizard X eyed his opponent, excitement coursing through his veins. Charizards are proud warriors, disliking to fight weaker opponents and having a great fondness for challenges. This was the first time he had seen Ash-Greninja, and he could tell Ash-Greninja, though still much smaller than him, was extremely powerful.

“Let’s go, Greninja! Run at it!” Ash-Greninja leapt off towards his opponent with shocking speed, appearing almost like a blur to the audience, crossing half the length of the battlefield in mere seconds. “Double Team!” At Ash’s command, dozens of copies of Greninja appeared throughout the battlefield, all charging at full speed towards Charizard.

“Burn them all out with Flamethrower!” Alain yelled. Charizard roared, and unleashed a raging torrent of sapphire-blue flames from his mouth, his Moves powered up considerably from Mega Evolution. The flames instantly extinguished the copies, burning a fissure in the field and sending plumes of smoke from it. However, Ash-Greninja was nowhere to be seen.

Alain looked up instantly, having seen this strategy before. There he was, Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon having leapt up before Flamethrower made contact. “Water Shuriken!” Ash commanded. Greninja reached for the massive Water Shuriken on his back and threw it at point-blank towards Mega Charizard X.

“Dragon Claw!” Green, shadow-like Claws enveloped Charizard’s own claws as the Fire-Type struck at the Shuriken, cutting right through it. The compressed water shot out in all directions, the force of blow causing it to evaporate into steam on the spot.

“Follow up with Power-Up Punch!” Orange flames enveloped Greninja’s fist as he launched himself at Charizard, socking the draconic Pokemon clean in the face and sending it reeling backwards. “Dragon Claw!” Hearing his Trainer’s voice, Charizard instantly recovered from the blow and struck Greninja in his left shoulder, sending the Water-Type flying back and hitting the ground painfully. On the other side, Ash clutched his shoulder in pain.

* * *

 

(For newbies who have no background knowledge of Pokemon whatsoever: the Bond Phenomenon occurs when the bond of mutual trust and friendship between Trainer and Pokemon reaches its maximum; it is similar to Mega Evolution, though it takes place without the need to use Mega Stones. When this happens, the Pokemon takes on several appearance traits of its Trainer, such as how Ash-Greninja has new red colorings in his appearance taken from Ash, as well as a considerable in speed and offensive power. However, the Trainer feels the pain of its Pokemon.)

* * *

 

“Ash!” Serena cried out worryingly, getting up abruptly from her seat and looking down at Ash, worry and concern etched across her face.

“That’s right, Ash takes on Greninja’s pain. If this keeps up, they won’t be able to hold it.” Clemont stated, frowning down at Ash concernedly. “Don’t say that, Bro! Ash will definitely win, right, Serena?” Bonnie tugged at the blue-eyed Performer’s hand.

Serena snapped out of her reverie and looked down fondly at the little girl. “Of course they will, Bonnie. Ash won’t give up till the very end, especially now that he’s bonded to Greninja. He will definitely win!” On Serena’s right, her Braixen was yelping frantically, cheering Greninja on.

Shauna, Tierno and Trevor were also gripping the edge of their seats, looking down on Ash in worry. Sawyer likewise was gripping his notebook. He, too, wanted Ash to win. To him, Ash had been his point of reference ever since he had first met him in Kalos. He was a friend, as well as a teacher and a strong rival that could mentor him and motivate him to improve. And improve he did. From a beginner that had trouble with the very basics of battling, Sawyer had gotten all eight Gym badges before Ash did and had fought his way to the Semi-Finals in the Kalos League before being ousted by Ash-Greninja defeating his Mega Sceptile.

Sawyer was sad that he had lost in the Semi-Finals, but the fact that he had given Ash a tough fight and made him use every ounce of his power made him satisfied; he had come so far in such a short time, and it was all thanks to Ash. Ash had to win this. He had to.

Shaking the dust off its torso, Ash-Greninja staggered to its feet, bruised in the shoulder, but still clearly having enough energy to fight. It turned back to face his Trainer and gave it a thumbs-up. Ash mirrored the action.

“Flamethrower, Charizard!” Mega Charizard X took off into the sky and let loose a floodgate of sapphire flames towards Ash-Greninja. “Greninja, block it with Cut!” Greninja unsheathed a pair of swords from his side, both of them shimmering with energy. Flames engulfed Greninja, blocking it from the viewers’ eyes. If one looked closer, however, one would make out an opening in the flames where a bipedal, frog-like figure seemed to be miraculously keeping the flames at bay with its two blades. When Charizard had finally stopped its Flamethrower, the crowd gasped as Ash-Greninja stood in the middle of the battlefield, its two swords steaming but intact, the Pokemon itself practically unscathed.

Immediately, like a shooting star across the night sky, Greninja sped towards its opponent, and Charizard barely had time to register it before Greninja slammed and slashed its body with its energy blades, inflicting wounds of burning agony on Charizard’s body despite its impressive durability.

“Dragon Claw!” Charizard’s claws were once again enveloped in large, green auras. Roaring in fury, Charizard flew up and lashed out viciously at Greninja, who just countered with Cut. The two Pokemon clashed and traded a dizzying flurry of blows, Dragon Claw meeting Cut, sparks flying from the heated clashes. However, having the advantage in size and strength, Mega Charizard X lashed out with greater ferocity, and Ash-Greninja was forced to rely on its speed and agility to dodge and avoid its claws.

As Greninja found his footing on the ground behind Charizard, suddenly, Charizard whirled around and slammed Dragon Claw into Greninja’s chest, sending the Kalos starter skidding across the battlefield towards Ash. Ash grimaced, clutching his chest in pain, feeling as though he’d just been hit by a sledgehammer. Pikachu, who was standing beside his Trainer, cried out in alarm and worry.

“Don’t worry, Pikachu, I’m alright.” Ash straightened himself up, and on the field, Ash-Greninja staggered to his feet, his red eyes fixed on his opponent.

“Press them, Charizard! Thunder Punch!” Alain hollered, excitement gleaming in his eyes, adrenaline coursing through his veins. “Thank you, Ash…for giving me such an exciting battle.” He thought to himself.

Charizard launched himself into the air once more and lunged at Greninja, his massive fist crackling with tendrils of electricity. “Water Shuriken! Use it as a weapon!” Ash-Greninja drew the super-sized throwing star of water from his back, before using it as a melee weapon, blocking and parrying as Charizard launched Thunder Punch after Thunder Punch at him.

“Awesome! Go for it, Ash!” Tierno yelled, waving his fists excitedly. “Wow, I had no idea it could be used like that. Ash never fails to surprise me.” Clemont commented. Serena said nothing, but merely smiled and continued staring at the battle.

Water Shuriken continued to parry and negate every Thunder Punch, with Charizard’s punches becoming increasingly ferocious and forceful. Ash and Greninja gritted their teeth at the same time, their bodies aching as they exerted every ounce of their strength to hold out. Fortunately, a final clash sent Charizard reeling as his electricity had run out. Not missing an opportunity, Greninja lashed out with the still-intact Water Shuriken, slashing Charizard painfully across the chest. The Fire-Type skidded backwards, growling from the pain before the Water Shuriken slammed into him. Greninja leapt clear, waiting for his next move.

Charizard had tanked the attack, but its body was covered in bruises and scratches. Greninja’s body wasn’t faring much better as well, its breath coming out in ragged gasps. Both Pokemon were almost at their limit. Both Ash and Alain knew it (Ash could feel it as well). They had to end this now.

“Let’s go! Water Shuriken! FULL POWER!!!!!” Ash stretched out his right hand toward the sky.

Greninja had drawn the Water Shuriken from his back and, copying Ash’s movement, stretched out his right hand towards the sky. The Water Shuriken hovered above his hand and began spinning, as a colossal whirlpool of water engulfed Greninja’s body. When it subsided as quickly as it appeared, Greninja’s red crests, testament of its mental and physical bond to Ash, were glowing, emanating crimson light from them. But what really caught everyone’s attention was the Water Shuriken. In its place was now a colossal, gargantuan disk of blazing golden-orange, a disk that easily covered half the battlefield.

Alain stared in shock at the ultra-sized Water Shuriken, before snapping out and regaining his wits.

“Blast Burn!”

Enveloping itself in flames, Charizard took off into the air, before taking a nosedive and driving its flaming fist into the ground. Chunks of earth tore off as raging, flaming shockwaves hurtled towards Greninja. Leaping up into the air, and with a determined, fiery battle-cry, Greninja threw the golden-orange Water Shuriken at Charizard.

The last thing at Charizard saw was a blinding inferno of energized water that crashed down on him, while the last thing that Greninja saw, in mid-air, were dazzling shockwaves of flames that blew him back towards Ash’s platform. A humongous explosion of flames, smoke and steam enveloped the battlefield, and the audience waited with bated breath, staring on worriedly, many with hands around their mouths as they anxiously awaited the outcome of the battle.

The two Pokemon were seen facing off each other on the field, once the dust had cleared. The two Trainers likewise stared each other down. The Trainers knew there would be no more moves used, and from now, it was a battle of sheer willpower.

As if on cue, both Ash and Greninja doubled over, sweat trickling down their shaking bodies as they toppled over onto the ground. Serena and Bonnie gasped in unison. Before the referee could make his call however, Mega Charizard X, the mighty Pokemon that had defeated so many in the Kalos League and so many others in Alain’s travels, toppled over to the ground, its breath coming out in slow and ragged gasps as a flash of light revealed that it had reverted back to its original orange body, swirls in his eyes.

Gritting their teeth together, with a stupendous effort, Ash and Greninja staggered to their feet, breathing heavily, looking battle-worn and exhausted…but very much alive and well. Which could only mean one thing.

“Charizard is unable to battle! Greninja win! Which means that the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!”

* * *

 

The crowd immediately erupted into thunderous applause, but Ash didn’t register any of it. Realization hit him as a massive, wide grin spread across his face. He had won, he had actually, finally won! “YES!!!!!” Ash punched the air delightedly, as Pikachu and Greninja, who had reverted back from Ash-Greninja joined him in his joyous cheers.

“He won, he won, he won!” Bonnie cried out excitedly, waving her hands in the air, and was joined by Dedenne, Bunnelby and Chespin. “Ash did it! I expected nothing less from him!” Clemont punched his fist into the air excitedly. “Congratulations!” Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer were applauding frantically as well. “That was awesome, Ash!” Tierno howled out delightedly, waving his hands in the air frantically. Braixen was yelping delightedly, her paws clasped together in happiness. Serena simply looked at the picture of Ash on the screen, with the word ‘WINNER’ spelled out below it, her eyes glistening, a blush across her cheeks, her face simply aloft with happiness and delight.

Alain and Ash walked over to each other, never taking their eyes off each other. True, Alain was disappointed that he had lost, but it didn’t matter. He had had an immensely satisfying battle, and it was evident from the smile on his face that was so inconsistent with his usually cold and serious demeanor. Together, he and his Charizard came face to face with Ash and Greninja.

“Congratulation on your victory, Ash. It was a truly intense battle.” Alain said.

“Same for me here. You and Charizard were really, truly strong Alain. I didn’t honestly think that Greninja and I could win against you for sure. Let’s battle again someday, okay?” Ash held out his hand.

“Indeed.” Alain took the hand and shook it firmly. Next to them, Greninja held out its fist to Charizard. With a friendly growl, the Fire-Type bumped it with its own fist.

“But for now,” Alain gestured to behind Ash, where Serena and the others were waiting expectantly, “a winner need to greet his admirers.”


End file.
